


Time-Bomb

by Sassirin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, erejean - Freeform, everything you can expect from jeaneren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:30:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassirin/pseuds/Sassirin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship is like a ticking time-bomb — dangerous, explosive, life-threatening, and thrilling. And the best thing about it? They're tied together by a knot. They both go down the same road and neither one of them ever looks back. </p><p>{ A series of either small or large fics, with each one following a certain one word theme or prompt }</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time-Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hot

It felt like his heart was about to burst through his chest at the rate they were going, and with the way his lungs were burning, he thought he was going to die from losing oxygen.

“ _Crap_ ,” he moaned, low under his breath and shakily too, especially with the way Eren’s tongue was just working at his neck. The heat was just rushing to his cheeks—to every single part of his body—and he wondered slightly if he was going to die from a heat stroke instead. “Hey,” he started, gulping shakily to keep his voice in check. “ _Hey_. Shit—! Slow the fuck down!” he hissed, putting his hands against Eren’s head and barely making much of an effort to push him down.

“That’s too bad.” Eren released his bite from Jean’s neck, a loose trail of saliva leading from the collarbone to his mouth. There was a large, red hickey on the spot where he left; it was bright, hot, and throbbing, Jean felt it. He could’ve sworn Eren to be a vampire if he was any more gullible. “We flipped and I got head. I would’ve given real head, but you were whining, so—” Eren left it at that, bringing himself back to take full reign of Jean’s neck.

“ _But fuck_ —”

“I was gonna do that too, but you _said_ not tonight—”

“—Not this much damage, you asshole!” Jean hissed and then threw his neck back when Eren bit at this one particular spot at the crook of his neck and then sucked. _That_ felt good, really good; but he wasn’t about to say that. “ _Fuck!_ ”

“Would you make up your mind?” Eren had the gall to look at him with a smirk. “Break’s almost over.”

If he had any sense right now, if his brain wasn’t going haywire from the heat, the touches, the sensations, he would’ve hated himself for what he said, “We’ve got fifteen minutes.” He grunted, with a sharp breath between gritted teeth. “Can you go fast?”

The sound of his belt being unbuckled and a cool wind hitting him from right down under confirmed it. Jean moved his hands to grip at Eren’s hair, and with his neck and chest finally freed from Eren’s mouth, he felt the intense throbbing that followed after from each bite on his skin. They were hot and they were throbbing; when he rolled his shoulders, it just made him feel them even more.

Jean took another huge and sharp gulp of air when he felt a cool rush tingle up his spine. He felt Eren’s mouth on him, the heat and wetness of it around his dick, and he clenched his eyes shut.

“Oh, please. I can do you in ten.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://jaegerbott.tumblr.com


End file.
